Aqua and The Flame
by VamphigherQueen
Summary: My drabbles for the Makorra month prompts. I'll change the summary every time I update. Day 10: Korra can't sleep. What's wrong? And what will Mako say or do to help her rest easy?
1. Our Fate Is We

**Makorra Month Day 2 prompt: Red String Of Fate**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**Our Fate Is We**

It was a gorgeous crisp morning. Mako had just gotten out of the shower and was getting dressed. He put on his pants, his shirt, his jacket and

"Aww man." He groaned as he looked at the frayed thread on his sweater. He threw it around his neck but continued to examine it, pondering whether he should cut it off or leave it there. 'I don't want to ruin it.' He thought as he walked through the hallway, bumping right into Korra.

"Oops! Hey!" Korra said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh. Hey, Korra." He droned.

Korra didn't like the sound of her boyfriend's voice. "What's wrong?" She asked as she cocked her head and pouted her lip.

He sighed. "I-it's nothing. There's just this…string coming out of my scarf. I'd hate to see it fall apart, you know? It's far too important to me."

Korra nodded in understanding. "I know, Mako." She grasped his hand and pulled him towards the kitchen table. "Let's see if there's something we can do to fix it."

Mako sat in the chair and folded his arms, still staring down at his scarf.

Korra took out some scissors, needle and thread.

"Give it here, city boy." She ordered as she held out her hand.

Mako looked up at her, slowly took the scarf off his neck, and gently placed it into her hand.

Korra laid the scarf on the table and began diagnosing it like a surgeon.

"Be careful!" Mako cried out.

Korra sighed before looking up at him with a smirk on her face. "Relax. I've done my share of sewing in the past. I can handle this. Trust me." She told him confidently.

Mako trusted the surefire look in her eyes and studied her every move as she touched and examined the scarf.

"It's not as bad as I thought." She said as she began pulling at the string.

"Hey, hey! Korra! Don't do that!" He told her as he waved his hands in the air.

Korra ignored him and grabbed the scissor, cutting the string off from each side. She dangled the string in front of his face. "It's fine! Don't be such a worry wart." She teased as she kissed his nose.

Mako quickly grabbed his scarf off the table and examined it from end to end. He let out a sigh of relief when he realized it looked just as good as before.

"I told you." She said as she sat next to him, playing with the string.

"Thank you. You know? I don't know what I'd do without you." Mako complimented sweetly as he placed the scarf back on his neck.

A blush kissed her face as her little smirk turned into a wide smile. She looked up at him and her beautiful contagious smile spread to him.

"Give me your hand." She said.

Mako extended his right hand to her and Korra wrapped one end of the string around his index finger.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"You'll see." She replied as she wrapped the other end around her finger.

Satisfied, she pulled her hand away from the table, pulling the string outward.

Mako, still unsure of Korra's intention, decided to go with the flow and held up his hand, pulling the string to the other side until it hung in the air at its maximum length.

He playfully pulled at the middle of the string. "Okay we're tied together…so now what?"

"This is our red string of fate. It represents our destiny together."

"I thought your destiny was being the Avatar."

"It is, silly! But you're part of my destiny too. You and I were made for each other. We have a string of fate tied between us that no one can ever cut. "

Mako examined the thread, and then looked at Korra's loving face. "Imagine that…a string tying us to each other all the way from the South Pole to Republic City."

"And I followed it all the way to you." Korra told him as she leaned in to kiss him.

Mako placed his right hand in her left as the string knotted up around their fingers. He slightly pulled away from the kiss. "I'm glad you did. You've changed my life completely. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy too!" She said ecstatically as she pulled him back in for another kiss.

_No matter what happens_

_Even if I travel to the spirit world_

_We'll be forever intertwined_

_My fate is you, your fate is me_

_Our fate…is we._


	2. Vivid and Terrifying

**Day 10: Insomnia**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"_No!"_

"_I told you I would destroy you."_

**4 AM**

Korra's eyes sprung open as she quickly sat up, gasping for air.

"That dream again." She said as she sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. She held out her hand and bent a small flame at her fingertips. "It was just a dream. Just a dream." She told herself as she got out of bed and put on her jacket.

She rushed outside to a small, secluded spot and began to perform bending with each element. Air powered kicks, bending nearby rocks, shooting flames into the sky and bending the snow around her, swaying it from side to side.

Just around the corner, Mako was outside adjusting his police uniform when he heard a bit of a ruckus behind him. When he rushed over to investigate the noise, he saw Korra. She appeared like she was in combat with a ghost, frantically punching and kicking, releasing each element furiously at nothing.

"What is she doing?" He asked out loud as he stepped closer to her.

Korra heard his treading in the snow and turned around to shoot him a smile.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a stern, yet playful voice.

"O-oh! Good morning, Officer Mako." Korra said with a wink. "I was just uh…training." She told him with a nervous laugh.

Mako gave her a skeptic glare and Korra subsequently released a defeated sigh. "Alright." She said as she sat on a rock nearby. "I haven't been able to sleep lately. I keep having this dream about Amon and that time he took my bending. It's so vivid and…terrifying."

"Amon is gone, Korra. You don't have to worry about him anymore." He reassured her as he gave her back a comforting rub.

"It's not just about Amon. I felt so helpless. It was terrifying. I thought I wasn't going to be the avatar anymore. I thought I was the reason the avatar cycle was going to be broken."

Mako continued to rub her back and shoulders while listening to her plight.

"Sometimes I wonder. If I wasn't the avatar anymore, who would I be? Just Korra? Or would I be looked down upon as the former avatar that couldn't save anyone? What would the world be like if—"

"Shh!" He interrupted her with a kiss. "You think too much. Everything happened the way it did for a reason. You pulled through. You always do. A-and so what if you were "_just Korra_"? I wouldn't care. You know that." He told her in a soft sweet voice as he looked into her eyes.

Korra's cheeks went pink. "Yeah. I know." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek. "That makes me feel a lot better."

"Good."

"I just have one question for you: What are you doing up so early? I thought you weren't leaving until much later."

Mako looked away and sighed. "Yeah well…I haven't exactly been able to sleep either. I've been kind of nervous about my first day. What if I'm not good enough? What if I'm not cut out for this?"

"You're kidding!" Korra cried out. "You're a member of Team Avatar! One of the Fire Ferrets! You can do anything. You're amazing!"

He let out a slight chuckle and turned back to her. "I don't think I'm nearly as amazing as you."

"I think we're both amazing enough for each other."

Mako smiled widely at Korra, who returned the gesture. "Let's go back inside. I'll stay by you while you sleep." He suggested as he reached his hand out to her.

Korra took his hand, slid down the rock and followed him back inside.

She took off her jacket and got back into her bed. Mako sat on the edge right beside her.

Mako raised an eyebrow at her when he noticed how she was staring so intently at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just feel so safe with you there." She told him as her eyes closed and she quickly fell asleep.

'I guess the insomnia phase is over.' Mako thought as he lied down next to Korra and closed his eyes.

'I hope I wake up in time for work.'


End file.
